Circle of Life: Why We Live
by JD11
Summary: As the situation on Miko unfolds, what will Beverly discover about a close friend? Four Part of Circle of Life Series
1. News

"Helm, set course for the Nitogaro System, Warp Nine," Picard order as he walked briskly from his ready room, all eyes turning to him as he took his seat in the center of the bridge.

"Aye, sir," the confused helmsman answered, turning and punching something onto his console.

"Commander, I want a senior staff meeting in the Observation Lounge immediately."

"Yes, sir." Riker looked at Deanna with a worried look, her own confused, as Picard marched off to the Observation Lounge. The two stood and began to follow him, Data and Worf falling in behind as Riker informed Beverly and Geordie.

_**Observation Lounge**_

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you," Picard started, his voice grave and cheerless. The entire senior staff sat in silence around the long, oval table, waiting for him to continue. "The situation on Miko has grown quite, well… out of control."

He paused again, letting them take in that piece of information. "Mass riots have broken out in the streets. Approximately two hundred people have already been killed. The entire world is on the verge of civil war."

Everyone, excluding Data, looked shocked, even Worf showed it a little. No one spoke; no one knew what to say. But, finally, Riker spoke up and asked, "Sir, their civil war sounds like something the diplomats should be helping with, not us. Why are we going? It's not like we can do anything without breaking the Prime Directive."

Picard looked at his First Office. Oh, the things he wished he could tell him. How much he wished and didn't wish he could explain the entire situation- the cause and effect rather. But he couldn't, he was under orders not to.

Picard sighed and began, "You're right. The only flaw is… both Ambassador Troi and T'Pic have been… kidnapped. Our top priority is to save them, then help with the war… if possible."

Picard's eyes found Deanna's and she looked up at him. He could see the fear and worry in them. But Picard could only tell her what he had just stated. She could sense that and Picard knew it. She closed her eyes, hopping that her eyelids would stop the flood of tears that threatened to fall.

"Any and most all information regarding this situation is to be told to you and your subordinates on a need-to-know basis. Is that understood? Good. Dismissed." They all stood and filled out, Riker with Deanna, Beverly, Worf and Geordie heading out the second door, and Picard and Data hanging back.

"Data, you cannot tell them anything. Only what they already know," Picard whispered to him.

"Yes, sir."

_**Unknown, The Next Day**_

A tall, scrawny man walked through the opening to the large cave, a brown cape covering his face. Only the many torches lining the walls provided light for the man as he briskly made his way through the opening. A puddle made a quiet splash as he walked.

His eyes searching the place like a hawk as he went slowly through the passage. He looked over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was around. And then he ducked to his left, disappearing from sight.

_**Sickbay**_

Crusher walked into her Sickbay for the first time in two weeks after her long vacation. Stepping in, she smoothed out her newly replicated uniform, sighing contently as she saw that the place was now full with rested and happier nurses and doctors than when she left.

She walked to her office, passing by a few colleagues and nodding hello. Her door slid opened and she sat down behind her desk, anticipating plenty of reports.

Quickly, she skimmed over Dr. Lamare's report about his plant growth project and the two patients he had been treating. Next was Dr. Grizmon's report on his 'new and improved' cure of the cold. Oh, god! That man would never stop no matter how many failures he had.

After reading those notes, she skipped to the nurses' reports. Mostly they just treated a few crewmembers for the basic things.

Finally she reached Nurse Henry's report and noticed that she had treated Geordie for a slight headache with two cc's of morphenolog. She found that the cause was undetermined.

Crusher shrugged and continued through the reports. When she found nothing of importance, she stood and walked out of her office, hoping that it would be an easy day.

_**Unknown**_

The man halted at an entrance, beaded strings hanging from the rocks. Once again, he looked over his shoulder his eyes searching in the darkness for any unwelcome sight. Quickly, he pushed away the strings and stepped inside.

Inside was a huge, semi-circular room made of large stones, withering away with time. The room was damp and cold and none to welcoming as it was filled with a hundred or so people, all sitting or laying in large groups. Many talking amongst themselves while others said nothing.

The tall man walked on to the back edge of the room where two other men guarded two others. Slowly, he removed the hood of his cloak to reveal his black hair and pale skin. Looking down at them, only the female returned his stare.

"It's nothing personal, you know. Quite frankly I don't care much for you. Nor do I care for your friend here. Just business… you know what it's like," the man told her before looking away.

A new man walked up. He was walking briskly through the crowd, working his way toward the taller man. "What do you know?"

"The Embassy has called for a starship to come to their aid. The _U.S.S. Enterprise_. They have people onboard that can easily take you, it wont be much of a fight," the tall man said in a dismissive voice.

"They're bluffing. The Federation can't interfere with our 'civil war'. It goes against their principles," the other man stated. "Don't worry."

_**Engineering, The Next Day **_

Geordie sat behind his console monitoring the Warp Plasma flow. It had been eleven hours since he had taken his last injection and his mind kept wondering back to the hypo. But he was determined not to use it. He was determined to take control of how much he used.

His stomach was beginning to cramp and Geordie was sure he was going to be sick. He swallowed hard, as if hoping that would keep everything down. But that did little to calm his churning stomach.

After programming the computer to alert him if certain wavelengths were detected, Geordie stood and walked over to the Warp Core. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wished that he could make this headache go away.

Geordie heard footsteps behind him and an unsure voice ask, "Commander LaForge?"

"Yes," he responded without opening his eyes. He recognized the voice of Ensign Virto, a new Ensign straight from the Academy.

"I need your help with the shield generators. They're malfunctioning again."

Geordie groaned and told him, "I'll be there in a second, you go ahead." He heard the young man leave and he opened his eyes. When he did, it felt as if the pain had doubled. His lips were brought to form a straight line… he gave up. He couldn't take the headache, Ensign, and faulty shield generators.

With a quick look around, he again removed the hypo from its concealment and touched the tip to his wrist. Hiding it once again from everyone else, joining the Ensign.

_**Sickbay, The Next Day**_

Crusher sat in her chair, slouching as she starred at the computer screen. The sound of the chime startled her, making her look out the translucent wall. Sitting straight, she put on a smile and granted the person entry.

"Yes, O'Ryan?"

"Doctor, a hypospray is missing. So are two of the morphenolog cylinders," O'Ryan reported.

"Missing?"

"Yes, ma'am. They were never signed out nor used on any patient," Nurse O'Ryan told the CMO.

"Find out where they are and who took them, immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

_**Bridge**_

"Approaching the planet Miko," Data reported as a large sphere appeared on the screen. The planet's surface was made up of orange and purple blobs mixing and blending together, showing where both the land and oceans were.

"Thank-you, Commander. Standard orbit. Worf, contact the Embassy, tell them we're prepared to send down an away team," Picard ordered, receiving two 'Aye, sir's.

Commander Riker stood and was soon followed by Deanna. He stopped and looked at her. "Deanna, you cannot come and you know it," he stated firmly.

Deanna took a step closer to him and said, "I maybe pregnant but I'm-"

"A month away from your due date, you shouldn't be going on away missions." Deanna gave him a stubborn look but Riker easily matched it.

Deanna sighed and gave in. "Fine." She kissed him on the cheek as he gave her a quick smile.

"Data, Worf, you're with me," Riker caressed her cheek and headed for the turbolift. As he did so, he tapped the badge on his chest. The last thing Deanna heard before the turbolift doors closed was, "Riker to Geordie."

Deanna sighed again and walked back to her chair. Picard placed his elbow on the armrest and said, "He's right you know. You're the equivalent of seven months pregnant. According to Dr. Crusher, you have three weeks left. In your condition, I wouldn't dare send you on any mission and risk the child and _you_."

Deanna smiled and admitted, "Yes, I know. I just don't like feeling useless."

"I know what you mean." Picard then gestured to the fact he was still in his chair. Deanna smiled before Picard asked, "Have you told anyone about it? I mean personally? About the pregnancy or engagement?"

Deanna looked at him with a confused smile. "I think the news of both are spreading nicely without our help. Besides, I'm getting a lot more looks now that I'm fatter. But no, besides the obvious people, neither of us has told anyone. No one but Data."

Picard merely gave her a hearty laugh and turned away.


	2. The Art of Breaking and Entering

_**Sickbay**_

O'Ryan knocked on the door to Crusher's office three hours later. Crusher called her in. The minute Crusher looked up at her, she immediately noticed the distraught look on her face.

"Ensign? I take it you found the culprit?" Crusher asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you're going to like it." The doctor sighed, ordering the Ensign to tell her. "Yes, ma'am. After running a quick sweep of the ship, I found that there were only five hyposprays in any section other than Sickbay. Four of their signatures were read as the four we have checked out. The fifth was obviously the stolen one."

"And?"

"And it was found in… Commander LaForge's quarters. Along with the two cylinders." As a look of shock appeared on Crusher's face, O'Ryan left the PADD she was holding on the desk and left the room.

Crusher blinked, trying to let the new information sink in. Then she thought about what she had just heard. Her friend, one of her best, had stolen morphenolog. But why? I mean it's not like he's… She stopped her thought in mid-sentence before looking into his medical file. In the past four months he had visited Sickbay on more than ten occasions to get morphenolog for his headaches.

When she looked closer it appeared that he had stopped by less than a week prior to get the same treatment. Maybe, just maybe, he had grown an unconscious need for the drug. Perhaps even, he had become addicted.

No! He wasn't that foolish. But still, he stole the hypo from Sickbay- that shows a need for the drug, enough of one to steal when he knew full well he would be given some when and if he needed it.

Slowly, Crusher pushed herself from her seat and walked toward the door. She would need to speak to him about this.

_**Transporter Room Two**_

Crusher headed quickly for the transporter room, walking through the doors to find, not only Geordie, but Commander Riker, Worf, Data, and Chief O'Brien there as well.

"Dr. Crusher?" Riker asked as he stood on the transporter pad waiting to leave.

"I need to speak to Geordie for a moment… alone." Geordie looked at the rest of the away team, shrugged, and walked off the pad. He walked over to the door where Crusher stood and walked out into the empty corridor.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Geordie, I know about you taking the morphenolog from Sickbay."

Geordie, at first surprised then feigning innocence, looked away and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Geordie, you've been having dozens of headaches the past few months and have been treated with morphenolog every time. It's not unnatural for someone to develop an addiction to it." Crusher said to him, her voice soothing and understanding.

Crusher put her hand on his shoulder and he pushed it away. "Look, I may have taken the hypo but I'm not addicted to the stuff… I haven't even used it in a few days. I'm fine. It's just for when I need to go to sleep and I have a headache. That's what I took it for and that's all I use it for. Alright?" Geordie's voice was harsher than he had meant it to be but he didn't look apologetic at all for that.

"Alright, if you say you have it under control," Crusher said.

"I do. I swear."

"Ok," Crusher nodded. "Then I want it back at the end of this mission and for you to make a report on how much you used and when."

Geordie sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. When this mission is over." And with that, Geordie stormed back into the transporter room.

"What did she want?" Riker asked as Geordie made his way back onto the pad.

"Nothing."

"Good. Energize."

_**Miko**_

The four were immediately transported into a large, circular room. It was a bright and became an almost a reddish purple color when the light hit the walls. In the center of the room was a small control panel, presumably to operate the transporter.

Behind those controls stood a short, plump man, appearing to be in his late fifties. He walked quickly around the console, allowing the away team to better see his purple, one-pieced suit. His red-purple cape swooshed around his plump body as he moved. Riker looked him over silently, not needing to wait long before the man spoke.

"I am Conrad, the Banter's advisor. And you are?" For only a moment, the four officers stood before him confused, having forgotten that this planet did share a government similar Earth. Then names, however, were quite different for the name 'Banter' was the same idea as a President.

"Um, Commander William Riker, First Officer of the _Enterprise_. This is Commander Data, Commander LaForge, Commander Worf, our security chief."

"Well, hello. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Now, we must get moving. There is much to discuss." Conrad motioned for them to follow him. Riker looked at the other three and gestured for them to do so. The group stepped off the pad and walked across the floor to the opened door Conrad was standing in.

"Come, come," he called after them.

Riker sighed, following closely behind the frantic adviser. The man walked at nearly a run, while the rest walked quickly through the long, old and empty corridor.

The corridor shook suddenly, sending dust and smoke into the faces of the officers. "Don't mind that," Conrad called back as he stepped over a piece of forgotten debris, "It's just the attack. It can't hurt us."

"So what happened?" Riker asked after a pause, "The last time we were here, your world was fine. I don't understand what caused all this."

"We believe that it was the data you sent us. You see, we got most of it… but it seems that someone intercepted it. The Hagan must have been spying on our transmissions."

Geordie looked up a Riker, Worf following his gaze. Riker's brows creased. "What data?"

Conrad stopped and looked up at the Commander. "What do you mean? What data? You were never told?" Riker shook his head slowly, raising an eyebrow as the short man shook his head, muttering something incoherent.

"Captain Picard entrusted only me with the details of the data," Data confessed.

Conrad looked up at him and smiled. "Good, good, good. Anyway, we believe that they are now mad at us for holding this back. For not telling them the truth about our enemies."

"Then you were the ones at war with them centuries ago?" Data inquired, his voice monotoned as he spoke.

"At war with who? What enemies?" Riker hissed at the short man, bending slightly to make it easier to look at him.

Whispering, "The Hytorians," Conrad cowered away from Riker.

Riker looked back over at Data. "As in Hytor Settlement?" Data merely looked at Conrad, trying with easy success to forget that Riker was even there.

"We call it merely Hytor. But yes, that was where they lived before…"

"Before you ambushed them?" Geordie spoke up.

"Yes, well… those were lesser times. Worse times…" Conrad fiddled with his hands, looking down at them rather than the officers around him. "We should get moving, don't want to be late."

Conrad turned quickly and scurried on down the hall, leaving the four to follow behind him. They did so wordlessly, but Riker remained there for a moment, running his hand over his face. He sighed suddenly and started at a light jog to catch up to them.

_**Geordie's Quarters**_

Beverly stood outside Geordie's quarters, debating whether or not to enter. It took a few minutes before she had that strength to call out to the computer, "Medical override. Voice authorization: Crusher omega six."

The doors slid open easily. Crusher paused, looking into her friend's quarters. With hesitation, she walked in, sighing, "Lights." The lights flickered on, Crusher blinking as they startled her.

Gradually, Crusher worked her way over to his bed. Her eyes fell over the object, settling on his nightstand. Nothing suspicious was left on top of it. Gently she eased open the draw, feeling ashamed of herself as she did so.

But the worst part was her findings: an empty cylinder. One cylinder had enough morphenolog for nearly a hundred treatments. He had only had it for seven nights, only five of them he claimed to have used it.

Crusher clutched the cylinder in her hand, closing her eyes with a sigh of regret. She had hoped her suspicions were unfounded, but this discovery seemed to prove them wrong. Even though she thought it, she didn't want to believe it…

Geordie was addicted… and lying about it…

_**Miko**_

Conrad stepped aside, showing the small away team into a large, sparse room. Inside, five Mikolians stood around a long, rectangular table. Abruptly they all stopped talking as the five walked in, Riker unable to make anything of the words they had said.

"Conrad?" The tallest man stepped forward, looking over each of the officers in turn.

Riker, too, looked him over. In human years, he seemed to be in his mid-fifties, his hair black with stray clumps of gray. His eyes were a bluish gray and separated by a strip of blue spots running from his forehead, down to his nose, and stopping at his chin.

"Uh, these are the Starfleet officers they sent down," Conrad answered shakily.

"Only four!?" A female exclaimed. She, too, had the blue spots and gray eyes. Her only difference was her dark amber brown hair. Riker looked over to her, noticing that her 'cat-suit' outfit was black with light blue strips running down the arms and legs. She had abandoned the cloak.

"There are plenty on our ship with the right training to help. If and when they are needed, we can beam them down," Riker said calmly.

"Are you their leader?" The tall man asked.

"I am second in command of the _Enterprise_. Commander Riker. And you are?"

"I am Banter Lo'Tec. This is Sub-Banter Mika-" he gestured to the outspoken women. "-Secretary of Defense, Ic'to-" he pointed to a tall but skinny man wearing a tight fitting outfit like the rest. It was black like Mika's but had green stripping on it. He also had slick black hair, gray eyes, and the blue spots. His glare settled on Riker, etched hatred in his face.

Next, the Banter pointed to another male who wore a black outfit with orange strips. His hair was a shaggy light brown and styled to stay out of his eyes. "Secretary of Diplomacy, Fec'tus and Teda, the Secretary of trade." The last one he pointed out was a female and stood a head shorter than him. She had on a black suit with purple stripping. Her hair was a dirty blonde pulled back in a tight ponytail, a few strands falling into her eyes.

The four officers all nodded their greetings in turn before Riker introduced his people, quickly introducing them.

"Now that everyone's introduced, can we get back to the problem?" Ic'to spat. Just then, the entire room shock, some debris falling onto the table.

"Of course. As you'll see here on the map, the Hagan have been holding your people here… in these caves." The Banter pointed to a spot on the holographic map floating above the table. The map accommodated the Banter by zooming up on the area, allowing the rest to see a large cave in the middle of a forest just outside the city.

"Do you know what the caves are made of?" Geordie asked.

"Calisium Titronate."

Data looked from Fec'ta to his commander. "We will not be able to beam ourselves in or the ambassadors out."

"How many entrances are there?" Worf asked.

"Only the one in the front that we are aware of," Teda informed him.

"Then we'll have to get through the front doors. Do you have a detailed map of the cave and where they're being held?"

"I'm afraid not, Commander. You see, we never had time to map the area very well before the Hagan took over the caves," Lo'Tec apologized.

"Well, then we'll have to wing it. Get an idea of the place before we send for the cavalry," Riker joked. "Let's go."


	3. Pathetic Rescue Attempts

_**Miko**_

The hike through the trees and brush was long and tiring. Most of the area was covered thickly with trees, limiting the vision of the away team. The proximity of the Calisium Titronate, the chief was hesitant to beam them directly to their destination. So instead, they walked.

As they closed in upon the month of the cave, Geordie gave a quiet shrieked and whispered, "Data, watch it, will you?" after being hit in the face once again by a branch.

"I apologize, Geordie. I was not aware that I had been causing you discomfort," Data said. Geordie nodded his head in a way to accept the apology and continued on, cutting in front of Data to avoid the branches for the last leg of the hike.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Twenty minutes later, they were at the cave entrance. Inside, all they could see was the darkness… but no one seemed to be in there. Riker crouched down, trying to get a better look. But nothing could be seen.

Instead, he signaled to Data to take point and look around. Data stood and, with no effort to hide or protect himself, walked the two meters to the cave. Quickly Data surveyed the area and found that no one was in there.

He took out his flashlight, allowing him better vision. He found that he was in a large, circular cavern, the ceiling nearly eight meters high. On the wall, mounted torches where set but none were lit.

Data turned, hearing a splash. His yellow eyes searched around himself, looking to see if anyone had entered. Then he looked down to see that it was he who had stepped in the large puddle.

Easily, he shrugged off what had happened and turned to shine the light on the away team. Riker stood and nodded to the others to follow him. Quickly, the other three joined Data, Riker stepping in the puddle, his pant leg getting wet.

"There… is a small water formation there."

"Thank-you, Data. I can see that now," Riker replied sarcastically, before aiming his light toward the back. His eyes caught the fork in the back of the cavern. "Alright, Geordie and I will go left, you two head right. Check it out and be back here in one hour. If either one hasn't arrived by then, leave and get help. Got it? No exception." Data, Worf, and Geordie nodded and headed off.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Slowly, Riker and Geordie made their way down the long corridor. It seemed as though it would go on forever.

In the past twenty minutes, they had only managed to find one entrance, but it had been a dead end.

Both of phasers were in hands, ready to be fired at anyone who provoked the use of them. And in the other hand, they had their flashlights pointing their way and desperately looking for anything that might indicate someone- anyone- was there.

Which is exactly what they got.

Suddenly, something hit both of Geordie's and Riker's arms, causing them to drop their flashlights and phasers. Then, with a practiced ease, the duo's arms were grabbed and pulled hard behind their backs. They had no time to react. And realized immediately that, if they tried to struggle in this position, they could easily brake an arm or dislocate a shoulder.

The captors pushed both of them roughly up against the wall, then quickly searched their person to find anything they could, presumably hidden weapons. Riker's captor found nothing more.

But Geordie was spun around, making it so the engineer could see his captor's face. It was set in a hard, uncaring scowl, giving his gray eyes an eerie look. The man reached inside the sweater-like shirt and, to Geordie's horror, pulled out a hypo.

The man gave an evil grin and showed off the prize to his partner in crime. Geordie tried to use this distraction to his advantage by kneeing him in the stomach but didn't succeed. The way that his captor had him pined on the wall and the way he was leaning made it impossible for Geordie's knee to hit his stomach.

But he could reach something else. The captor doubled over in pain. Geordie ran around the man and helped Riker by hitting his captor in the chest. Just as Geordie had practiced in the holodeck, he kneed him in the back and pushed him out of the way.

Together, the two ran off in the direction they came but quickly skidded to a stop: there in front of them was five other Hagan. Geordie and Riker now had nowhere to go with the other two behind them. With a quick glance at Riker, the two gave in.

When Geordie's captor caught up to him, he gave Geordie a swift kick in the stomach, obviously pay back. Then he grabbed him again and pushed him along the hall, not caring if he hurt his captive or not.

/-/-/-/-/-/

It took at least ten minutes but Riker and Geordie finally reached where they were going. The gaggle of people halted outside of an opening, the entrance shielded by about a hundred beaded strings hung from the frame. One of the Hagan pushed the beads aside and allowed the other's access before entering himself.

Once inside, Riker could see that it was a large, circular room made of large slabs of stone that had whither away over time. Inside the room, it was damp and cold but well lit. A hundred or so people sat or laid in large groups going about their own business.

Riker and Geordie were paraded down the largest aisle, people stopping what they were doing to look at them as they went. It gave Riker a very uncomfortable feeling but he tried his best not to show this for he was reluctant to give them the satisfaction of knowing this.

When they reached the end, Riker could then see that it was Lwaxana and T'Pic sitting on a stone slab, guarded by three Hagan. The two were then tossed onto the slab next to the Ambassadors.

"Well, that was a pathetic attempt at a rescue mission if I ever saw one," Lwaxana commented, not even looking at them.

"Actually, it's going just as planned," Riker said, his words mocking confidence.

"You don't even have a plan, do you?" Lwaxana said, her words more of a statement than a question.

"No. But I do have good news to tell you."

"So important that you got yourselves captured?" Lwaxana snapped at him.

"I-" Riker attempted to tell her but was cut off by one of the Hagan.

The man was tall but wore a long cloak hiding his face, just as most everyone there. Behind him was the man who had searched Geordie, his eyes still cold and uncaring.

"What is this?" the first man asked. He held up a hypospray. Riker's brows creased as he looked over at the Hagan and then at Geordie.

"It's a hypospray. It injects medicine into a person's body," Riker explained, looking back to the Hagan.

His eyes eventually drifted back to Geordie as he remembered that Crusher had pulled him out of the transporter room for a moment. Geordie was beginning to sweat despite the cold temperature in the cave. He was holding his stomach, looking as if he was about to be sick.

Perhaps Crusher had talked to him about being sick for the simple kick wouldn't have done that to Geordie. But she wouldn't have let him on the away mission? Or she would have at least confided in him.

Riker looked back at his captor holding the hypospray that might save his friend's life. He twirled it in his hands, almost as if he was taunting Riker with it. Showing him that he had complete control and Riker could do nothing about it.

The other Hagan whispered something into the man's ear, the Hagan turning his attention toward Geordie. "This is yours?" Geordie merely nodded, fearing that if he would vomit if he opened his mouth . "What is in this? What _medication_ are you using?"

Geordie locked eyes with his commander and friend. Riker seemed just as curious to know, worried that Geordie was in great danger without it. Geordie then looked back at his young captor and obvious leader of the Hagan in the cave. He looked into his gray eyes, only seen because he had moved his hood back to show his brown hair and blue spots.

Geordie took a deep breath and said only one word, "Morphenolog." Riker's head snapped back to look at Geordie. He was no longer looking at anyone. Even the two Ambassadors had looked at him.

Riker couldn't have heard him right. Morphenolog? That was a strong painkiller. And a very addictive substance if take too many times within so many hours. For some that used it, they start to have a mental- sometimes physical- need to use it in greater and greater amounts each time. It can take a mere few hours before withdraw starts.

This had been a simple chapter in first aid classes. Riker sighed, thinking back and recalling what happened:

First, they go through sever stomach cramps, nausea, and sweating.

Second, they have chills, panic attacks, sometimes loss of appetite, and insomnia.

Geordie was at stage one. From what Riker had heard, it only takes about an other hour to hit stage two. After that, it wouldn't be another time before he would hit the worst part. Riker just hoped that he could get him out of there before Geordie grew any worse… or he could die.

"What is this _morphenolog _for?" The leader asked.

"It's pain medication. It… dulls pain," Geordie responded, his voice weak and stuttering. The leader turned around to face the other Hagan and pointed him away from the prisoners.

Riker looked at his friend and subordinate. He wanted to chew him out for such a stupid mistake but saw the man's weariness. He dragged Geordie up against the wall, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "Get some rest," Riker ordered.

Geordie was shocked, having expected Riker more than anyone else to yell at him. He sighed, slipping his eyes closed. He wasn't deluded enough to believe that Riker would stop there, nor would Crusher, but he would rest for then.

_**Main Cave**_

It had been over an hour sine they had entered the cave. Worf and Data waited patiently in the first chamber for the others to return.

After finding five dead ends, the two had opted to head back. The Commander and LaForge were now five minutes late- according to Data- and the pair was uncertain what they should do.

Data had been given a direct order to leave after one hour. Not any longer nor any shorter but it was at Worf's plea and Data's conscience- if you could call it that- that had made them stayed as long as they had.

"Commander Riker would not be late unless he had been injured or captured-"

"Or both," Worf interrupted in his deep, Klingon voice. "They may be in great danger."

"We should go. Commander Riker instructed us to leave and get help for them if they were not back on time."

Worf nodded, not entirely reluctantly, and led the way out. He spared one last glance at the tunnel before stepping out into the sun.


	4. Internal Affairs

_**Embassy**_

"You cannot 'send in the army'," Data staid. His voice held more feeling behind it than he had thought capable of.

Data and Worf had just returned to the city. Considering that they were empty handed and two people short, the Embassy had decided to rally what was left of their armies (that is, those who were not busy fending off the Hagan or that had defected) and send them to attack the Hagan headquarters: the caves.

Data and Worf had immediately protested this, saying, "If you attack the caves, you may harm Commander Riker, Commander LaForge, and the Ambassadors." But it hadn't worked as well as they had wanted.

"Look, Commander, they are casualties of war. Your people are most likely dead or dying, either way it won't matter," Mika said, her voice harsh but her eyes telling a different story.

"We understand your position, but you must look at it from ours. If they keep the headquarters, we'll lose this civil war before it can even be classified as one. If they lose their headquarters, they hopefully will be thrown into chaos. We might have a chance then," Ic'to's voice was strong and his words reasonable. But Data somehow found his head shaking.

Worf glared dangerously at the man, but restrained himself. He understood what they had to do.

Data and Worf looked at each other, their expressions- to one that knew them- agreed with the assembly. Slowly, the android nodded.

"Very well," Lo'tec said. Then he turned to Ic'to and told him, "I will give the order."

Then the Banter, the Sub-Banter, and the other three filed out of the room. The two officers starred at the exit. They knew their friends were dead now if not already.

_**Sickbay**_

Deanna slowly inched her way into Sickbay. It was a painfully long journey while in pain.

Not long ago, her water had broken and Deanna could feel the steadily growing contractions as they began to get closer together. She took a deep breath as her feet crossed into Sickbay's threshold- it had not hurt this much when she had Ian.

Crusher walked out of her office just as the Betazoid hobbled into Sickbay. She hurried to her side and helped her to a biobed, in which she was forced to lay down on. Beverly's face was creased with worry and joy as she ran a tricorder over her friend.

"Unfortunately, I can't stop the labor. The good news, you're about to have a health baby girl," the doctor informed her with a smile. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About one minute now."

"Alright, won't be long now." Beverly had the nurses quickly change Deanna into a gown. Another contraction came over Deanna and she winced in pain. "Just relax, Deanna. I'll try and see if Will can get back up here."

Deanna nodded and, just before Crusher could tap her communicator, Picard's voice started to talk through it. _"Picard to Crusher. I need to see you now."_

"I'm afraid I'm a little busy. Can this wait?"

"_Unless it's extremely urgent, no."_

"I definably think this qualifies."

Deanna gasped in pain as a second wave of renewed pain rushed through her. Picard heard for he asked, _"Dr. Crusher, what's going on?"_

"Deanna's in labor," Crusher said bluntly as she tried to calm her friend. "Is there any possible way to get Riker up here and soon?"

Picard paused for longer than Crusher liked before he said, _"I'm afraid not. He's still on the planet and we can't reach him at this time. I'm sure he'll be back as soon as possible. I want to see you in my ready room as soon as you're free."_

"Yes, sir."

_**Caves**_

Geordie was now shivering, yet his temperature was steadily climbing.

In the hours, he had vomited three times. He didn't want to eat the food Riker had tried to give him. His breathing had grown slower. None of which Riker thought was a good sign.

Both the Ambassadors had remained silent the entire time, so Riker had merely ignored them and stayed with Geordie. He could only comfort him; talk with him. But even as he did that, he kept a close eye on what was going on around him.

As Riker continued to watch, his eye caught a rather tall, lean man walk in. He was covered in a plain cloak that concealed his face. The man marched up to the same Hagan that had questioned Riker earlier and whispered something in his ear before leaving.

Riker's brow creased, pondering who it could have been. But he wasn't allowed much time to think before Geordie started heaving again.

A few minutes later, Riker heard hundreds of footsteps coming from the same entrance he and Geordie had entered.

At the same time, a large clamor started in the chamber. The only children- six or seven of them- were ushered into a small, added room while the adults found cover and armed themselves.

The guards then grabbed their prisoners, forcing them into the same room as the children.

Riker turned quickly but they had closed the heavy door. But not entire. He could still see outside the small creak.

Soldiers burst in; shots fired and echoed in the other room. And then the room was fully sealed.

_**Captain's Ready Room**_

Hours later, Crusher entered Picard's ready room.

The Captain turned away from Data and Worf, watching her as she came in. She was exhausted; he didn't want to know what Deanna looked like.

With a weak smile, Picard mentally reminded himself to check in on the two. But he knew that would have to wait. For now, there were other, important things.

"Doctor, Commanders Data and Worf have just finished briefing me on the status of the situation on Miko."

Crusher looked over at the two. Her mind was sluggish and for that moment all she wanted was a bath. But she realized suddenly the lack of half the away team.

"Commander Riker and Data were taken prisoner by the Hagan. And now the Mikolians are refusing to allow us to attempt another rescue mission. They are planning on attacking the caves."

Crusher took a sharp in take of air. She looked away and the other three allowed her a moment to process the news.

Not long after, though, Picard changed the subject, "How is Deanna and her daughter?"

Crusher's eyes darted to his and she stuttered for a moment. "Uh…they're both doing fine…

"Elizabeth Troi Riker, born at 2047 hours. Two point eight kilograms and twenty-one centimeters long. Luckily she is in no need for life support even with her technical month and a half premature birth. They're both resting now."

_**Caves**_

It had been nearly an hour.

For an hour they had been trapped in the small room.

For most of the time, Riker had been trying to calm the children. Lwaxana had greatly helped him, allowing him to keep an eye on Geordie.

But there was one child in particular that Riker had had his eye on. He was a fourteen year-old boy and the oldest of the children. The boy had been entertaining the children to keep their minds off of everything.

But, Riker noticed, that even he was beginning to become afraid. Although he wouldn't show it.

Noise in the compartment grew silent. They had heard the explosions and shots from the battle raging outside. But suddenly it had stopped.

Riker stood slowly as he saw the door open slowly. He swallowed hard when his eyes meet the horror of what stood before him.

The Ambassadors shielded the children, but the teenager had made it passed.

He stepped out into the main chamber, looking around blankly at the massacre of his home and family. Hundreds of bodies covered the ground, each covered in blood or spilling blood onto the floor. He looked around, finding that only the soldiers were the standing.

Just then, a warm hand was set on his shoulder. He looked up to see the kind man who he had shared the safety chamber with. The man was nice and funny and the boy was confused as to why his father had imprisoned him.

Then the man began to speak and told him, "You know, it's hard for anyone to see this. You can cry. You deserve to. You knew these people. You lived with them. You have the right to mourn and celebrate them."

The teen nodded but said nothing. Slowly he let the hot liquid spill from his eyes.

A tear fell landing on the ground. His eyes followed it, finding the eyes of his father. The boy looked back up at Riker, his face set in revenge.


	5. Elizabeth

_**Sickbay**_

From the Embassy, the Ambassadors, Riker, and Geordie were all beamed to Sickbay.

Instantly, they were surrounded by doctors and nurses, Geordie the first to be whisked onto a biobed.

Soon, though, the others were taken as well- Lwaxana and Riker protesting.

Crusher looked Geordie over. She already knew what he had and ordered his unquestioned treatment.

She had no fear that Ambassador T'Pic would be taken care of and Deanna wasn't a concern for the moment. She turned her sight to Riker. Will was trying at that moment to shoo away the nurses.

Crusher had to smile. She dismissed the young nurse, looking down at the Commander. "So now you're going to personally see to my treatment?"

"No, I'm here to personally discharge you _as long_ as you promise to come here tomorrow."

"Really?" To say that Riker was shocked would have been untrue… he was absolutely and utterly shocked. But Beverly just continued to smile. "What's the big secret?"

"Follow me," was all she said before she turned and walked away. Riker hopped down, following her, all the while completely perplexed.

It only took until they reached the entrance before he saw Deanna. She was sitting up on a biobed… holding a baby.

The confused frown on Riker's face left him immediately. In the spanned of milliseconds, his lips twitched upward in an understanding grin.

He glanced at Beverly and she nodded, then walked away. Slowly, he entered the room. He knew that she already knew he was there, had for a few minutes, but she said and did nothing.

He stepped around the bed, looking down to see the child in Deanna's arms. Already he could see that she had small amounts of light brown hair. Her skin was a fair shade, much like her mother's.

But Will couldn't see her eyes were for she hadn't yet opened them but he already knew what color they were: blue. He had known for a while now that they would be.

Riker lifted his hand and brushed it over his daughter's forehead. "She's beautiful, Deanna." He moved his eyes until they locked with Deanna's. "Just like her mother. May I hold her?"

Deanna shifted to allow Will to take Elizabeth into his arms. He looked down at the bundle and smiled… his daughter… his and Deanna's daughter.

He was a father…

Commander William T. Riker the career officer of the century who practically gave up the only woman he ever loved for Starfleet was a father! Who would have guessed?

Will bent over, kissing Deanna before placing his daughter in the cradle. "You two should get some rest. Kay?"

"Okay."

She was still smiling at Elizabeth. Will kissed her forehead when she closed her eyes. Then, ever so slowly, he walked out.

As he left, he noticed Lwaxana smiling at him… she knew. His feet led him to her. "What does she look like?"

Will smiled and the only word that formed was, "Beautiful."

Lwaxana nodded and said, "With her mother and grandmother, could she be anything else?" Riker snorted.

A silence came over them until Lwaxana broke it minutes later by saying, "At least something good happened today." All Riker could do was nod.

"I asked her," Riker stated suddenly.

"Really?" Lwaxana inquired, her curiosity peaked.

"Yes… and she accepted. I can't believe this is happening. It's, um…"

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah." Looking back over his shoulder, his sighed. "When I first meet Deanna, I fell in love with her instantly. And now, I love her even more… I didn't think that was possible. And our child, someone I've only seen for a few minutes, I love just as much."

"A nice feeling, isn't it?"

Will took a deep breath and responded with, "Yea, it is."

"Go get some sleep, Will. You could use it after all you've been through." He glanced at her, then back at Deanna's room. "They'll be fine for a few hours, I promise."

Will's cheeks blushed slightly at the tease. "Thank-you. I'll be back in a few hours I think." Will took one last look at Deanna's room and walked away.

He paused for a moment at Geordie's bed. He had forgotten in the excitement to ask how he was doing. Quite frankly, he seemed the same but he was peacefully asleep.

_**Sickbay**_

The next morning, Crusher was at Geordie's bed. He was doing better, the withdraw was almost over.

She had sedated him; he would remain asleep for hours still. He would have no idea what was going on around him. It would help with the pain.

But there was one thing Crusher couldn't understand though. Every time Geordie had complained about a headache, she could find nothing wrong. So why did have them?

She was determined to solve this. She had run thorough and detailed scans of him to see if she could find anything wrong. Or at least something…

It took a while, but the scans were finally completed. "Computer, cross check the scans of Commander LaForge taken just now with those taken one year ago. Inform me of any difference."

The computer beeped to show it had started its check. _"Analysis complete. Two differences found."_

"What are they?"

"_Morphenolog intake is at a higher then recommended level."_ Beverly made a face at the computer, not that it could see or react. _"Alien material found at base of the right temple." _

That made her start. "Show me."

The image on her screen changed from Geordie's full body to just his head. Then the computer zoomed in to show her his right temple. She could then see there was a microscopic chip. "What is that?"

"_A metallic chip made of an unknown alloy."_

"What does it do?"

"Unknown at this time." She nodded. The chip must have a reason for beginning there. But all she knew that it was probably causing Geordie's headaches. Well, at least it was the only likely suspect.

"Computer, hypothetically, could this chip be causing Commander LaForge's headaches?"

"_Affirmative. The chip is emitting an unknown radiation. The radiation may disrupt Commander LaForge's VISOR causing unrecommended feedback."_

"Thank-you," Crusher said for no reason as she stepped out of her office. She would need Picard's permission to remove the chip. There was no other choice.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After explaining the situation to the Captain, he agreed that it was the only option.

So now Crusher stood in her operating room finishing healing the skin on Geordie's temple.

It was easier than she thought it would have been to find the chip. The hard part had been grabbing it and not dropping it back in the exposed flesh. Now she was holding the regenerator, healing the skin in the area she cut open his temple.

Once finished, she set the regenerator back on the tray, pulling off her operating gloves. She pulled off the hat and gown after. Then she watched as two nurses wheeled Geordie back to the recovery room.

He was still asleep from the sedatives he was give earlier that morning and would stay that way for hours. It was better that way, to let him sleep and get his strength back without having to come in and out of consciousness.

When the doors closed, she looked back at the small container she had put the chip in. It was a perfect circle and a strange silver color. Crusher picked up the container and looked at the piece of technology in disgust. True it was remarkable, but it still had caused so much pain for Geordie.

But she had no time for that. She needed to know what it was and what it did. For that, she would need someone who could help her. And there was only one person for the job: Data.

_**Sickbay**_

_Geordie watched carefully as Riker swung to hit the ball. He missed. Then the young boy pitched again and this time Riker swung and hit the ball. It came right towards him and he ran after it. _

_As gracefully as he could, he bent over and snatched the ball before it could roll any farther away. He ran quickly to catch up with Riker just as the man neared the eighth base. _

_He reached out his hand that held the ball in it and tagged Riker on the shoulder just before his foot his the base. He was out. _

_Geordie sat at a long table, crowded by others. He thought for a moment, digging into his mind to realize that they looked much like Nilaains. _

_In front of him, varieties of strange and exotic fruits and meats were laid out. Geordie picked a fruit- it resembled an apple. It tasted much sweeter than any Earth apple._

_Geordie watched out of the corner of his eye as Riker and Deanna danced to the slow music. They seemed content in each other's arms…_

_He would never understand why they weren't together. _

Geordie slowly became conscious of his surroundings. He was no longer in the stone cave, the dark room, or the gorgeous tropical forest. The bright light (as far as he could tell with his VISOR) on the ceiling and the steady beeps he was hearing in the background told him he was in Sickbay.

Someone came to his side. They were talking to him. He couldn't make out all of it and, what he could understand, made little sense, "…thought you …never wake up. It seemed… going to sleep …days."

He slowly turned his head as soon as if allowed him. Dr. Crusher stood above him, smiling. "Hey, doc. What… what happened?"

"Well, we kept you pretty much out of it through out your withdraw. Then, when I was looking for the cause of you headaches, I found a small chip in your temple. It seemed to interfere with your VISOR-"

"Causing bad headaches. Got that. The headache's gone… I think."

"Yes. I preformed surgery to remove the chip and I believe that will stop them." She placed a hand on Geordie's shoulder, then glanced up at the readouts. "Looking good. You'll be back on duty in about two weeks."

"Thanks."

"Now get some rest, you'll need some real sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."


	6. The Last Memories

_**Observation Lounge**_

It was only because Lwaxana had agreed to watch Elizabeth that she was even there. Deanna sat around the conference table. Everyone was there- Picard, Riker, Worf, Crusher and Data.

All focus was up at the screen where the image of the alien chip was displayed. Dr. Crusher had called the meeting to introduce everyone with Geordie's situation and what she and Data had found. But there still wasn't much.

"This chip is what I found in Geordie's right temple. The device emits a type of radiation that we barely have even discovered. The radiation wouldn't physically hurt a person but, in Geordie's case, it disrupted his VISOR causing undetectable feedback. This seems to be the most likely cause of his headaches," Crusher began.

Then Data picked up where she left off, "After running a series of scans, we know little more than when we began. All we do know is that this device was designed to monitor brain waves."

With the conclusion of their presentation, Picard looked around at the other three sitting at the table. The doctor and Commander took their seats. Picard noticed Riker was staring at his hands in thought.

"Any thoughts?" the Captain asked, his eyes searching the group in front of him. When he saw that Riker had turned back to look at the image, he asked, "Anything to add, Number One?"

Riker seemed to snap back to reality. "Hmm… uh, no."

"Very well. Dismissed. Doctor, Commander, keep working on it." Everyone rose then with the exception of Riker.

His face was set hard. Then he sighed heavily before he called out with a desperate voice, "Wait! I do have something to say."

"Yes, Number One?" Picard took his seat and gestured for the others to do the same.

"The chip… it's is used to strengthen telepathic blocks. Geordie, Deanna and myself were given them to block our memories of what really happened on Hytor Settlement."

He glanced up. All eyes were on him; most of their gazes were uncertain and confused. "The chips malfunctioned, which was why we remembered bits and pieces of what happened."

"And why would anyone go through so much trouble to keep you from remembering this?"

Riker looked at Picard, finding his eyes. "I can't tell you that."

"You don't know?"

Riker hesitated before saying, "Yes, I don't know that much."

"Then who made them?" Crusher asked. She wondered briefly how he knew, but then brushed the matter aside. Perhaps she didn't want to know.

"I can't tell you that. Besides, you'll never find them anyway." Riker's tone was matter-o-fact, not quite arrogant but bordering such.

"Then you know who?" Riker nodded and Deanna asked, "Then why can't you say?"

Riker looked at her. She had sensed that he had been lied before, but she could tell that he thought everything he was saying was the truth.

"I promised."

"How do you know all this?"

Riker leaned forward on the table at Data's question. "Because they removed mine and told me. Why, I don't know." He looked around. He knew from their expressions that they were reluctant to believe him. So he slouched back into his chair and sighed in frustration.

Then, after a thought, he leaned toward Beverly and said, "Scan Deanna like you did to Geordie. You'll see that she has the same chip in the same place. I'm not making this up."

_**Sickbay**_

Crusher looked down at Deanna. She was sitting obediently still as she preformed her tests. It took only a few minutes and Crusher retreated to her office.

With an order to the computer, she looked at the computer image of Deanna's right temple. Magnifying it several hundred times, she found the same thing as she had just two days earlier.

With a quick, worried look at Picard, she looked back down. Riker was right.

Outside her office, Riker sighed. He was half glad he was right and not insane. But he was half scarred that he was right.

"Should I remove it, Jean-Luc?" the Doctor asked, walking from her office. The question was more directed toward Riker even though she had said it to the Captain.

Picard too looked for Riker's opinion. He gave a slight, unsure nod, and that was all that she needed.

_**Recovery Room**_

_Will walked over to her, extending his hand. "Come on, you have to play."_

"_Is that an order?" She teased, looking up at him with her brown eyes. _

"_I can make it one." _

_She sighed and took his hand, "Fine." And then she allowed him to pull her up and escort her to the field. _

_Deanna stood at the base, the heavy bat in her hands. "I don't think I can hit the ball."_

_Will stepped right behind her and slid his arms over hers. His stomach touched her back, his breath tickling her ears as he said, "It's not that hard. Just keep an eye on the ball, and swing with your entire body, not just your arms."_

_She nodded and watched the ball. The young child pitcher threw and Deanna swung. She sent it flying far behind the many children._

_Suddenly, Will yelled, "Run!" Deanna dropped the stick and ran for the next base. She got to the sixth before the other team stopped her. Will couldn't help but smile as she returned. _

_Deanna felt Will's body against her as they swayed to the music. It was soft and slow._

_She raised her head, looking at the others around them. They looked like Nilaains. _

_She rested her head back against Will's chest, letting his strong arms hold her tightly to him. _

_The music in the background was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was exotic and beautiful. A mixture of quiet drums, woodwind instruments, and something like a piano. _

_Deanna and Will had retired to their 'huts'. It was growing dark. Will walked with her until the reached hers._

_Something, whatever they had been drinking perhaps, was raging through their system. _

_Will leaned down, his lips brushing her cheek. But she turned her head, his lips meeting his. Her fingers tangled through his hair… she pulled him with her…_

Deanna slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright light, waiting for the haze to leave her mind.

Her mind raced to remember the moments prior to her being put to sleep. Beverly had told her that Will was right. She was going to perform surgery and remove the chip like she had with Geordie.

Deanna opened her eyes the rest of the way, turning her head to the side. The lights were bright and she was trying to keep them from her eyes.

Sitting there on the next bed was a large figure. She smiled as she watched Will, his arms cradling their daughter.

Will looked up suddenly, his eyes brightening when he saw that she was awake. "See, mommy's awake now," Will cooed to his daughter. "It's a good thing too. Liz here was getting hungry."

Deanna pushed herself up and rolled her eyes at Will. "And it's a good thing that I'm not breast-feeding."

She put out her arms then to take Elizabeth from Will. Looking down at her daughter, she said, "I remember what happened now."

"I know."

"And I remember who they were."

"I know," Riker responded again, not taking his own eyes off the child in her arms.

"I'll have to tell the Captain if he asked, you know," she said slowly.

"That's what I was hoping for." Finally they both took their eyes off Elizabeth and found each other's in the eyes. Will's eyes were hard, emotionless while Deanna's were full of compassion and sorrow. "I promised I wouldn't tell, you didn't."


End file.
